deponia_game_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Part 6
Make espresso Get stimulant 'Search for tools and ingredients at emergency station:' Remember what Lonzo said: Dr. Gizmo might have some highly stimulating item in his office. Emergency station: Exit the bar and hear a sound that signals that the Emergency Station is now open. Go to the Emergency Station at right. Look around. See a lever by the entrance. The lever has 3 settings: top green, middle blue and bottom red. Right now it is on top green. There is circular cabinet behind the chair that has 3 lights also. Right now it is on green doctor's cabinet. There is a porthole at top of the cabinet that shows the contents of the next box in the cabinet. Medical setting: The top green shows the medical set up inside the cell at right. Go to the cell and take the dentist's drill and the dissecting scalpel from the tray beside the bed. Check the happy laughing gas. Use a balloon on the laughing gas tank to get balloon to automatically get a balloon full of nitrous oxide. Check the doctor's cabinet behind the chair. It's locked. Police setting: Pull the lever to middle position or at blue setting. See a handcuff on the blue cup above the desk. Check the porthole on top of the cabinet and see the fire extinguisher inside. Check the barred cell and see a lock pick that Rufus inserted there for emergency at side of the bed. Check the police box left of the cell. The box has foot fetters and it falls on the floor. Firefighter setting: Pull the lever to bottom position or the red setting. Take the asbestos gloves from the wall of the cell. See a fire escape at center of the floor. The floor-hatch is pulled out of the cell and see a small hole on the part that is outside the cell. Go down the fire escape and see that it comes out on the overlook by the village gate. Go back to village, alley and the emergency station. Check the fire fighter's cabinet at left of cell. Pull out the fire extinguisher. It is laid on the floor with the foot fetters from the police setting. Lock the fire escape hatch in place: Pick up the foot fetters and use it on the small hole of the floor-hatch. Rufus says the fetter is too wide. Place the foot fetters inside the empty firefighter's cabinet. Pull up the lever to middle blue police setting. The baskets on top come out and the foot fetter falls off the hole on top knocking the handcuffs off the blue cup. Take the''' handcuffs''' from floor. Pull down the lever to bottom red firefighter setting. Use the handcuffs on the hole of the retracted hatch-floor close to the tree. Rufus will lock the floor on the pole. The fire escape floor is now fixed. Get the lock pick: Pull the lever to police blue middle setting. See that there is now the hole on the floor. Go outside, then to front of village gate and climb up the pole on the left to be inside the jail cell of the emergency station. Take the lock pick '''from the side of the bed. Go back inside the emergency station via the hole on the floor and village center. '''Get stimulant: Pull up the lever to medical green top setting. Use the lock pick on the medical cabinet. Take the syringe '''and stimulant'. The stimulant is checked off the recipe in inventory. ''Get hot bean and black powder 'Check Toni's store and house:' Toni's store: Go outside to Village Center. Go to Toni's store at bottom right. Look around. Talk to Toni. Learn about the post office gift vouchers on the counter. Try to take the voucher's left of the counter. This pushed Toni to the limit and she has to meditate. Try to take a voucher again. Go to the right and take a hook from the jar at right counter. Rufus gets hooks on his hands and is hurt. Toni gives the key to the first aid '''kit at home. Check the grinder left of the door and the pole right of the door. Exit the store and go down to village center. '''Toni's house: Go left to Toni's hut. Get hot beans: Try to take the chili peppers on the pot right of door. Rufus' hand gets burned. Use the asbestos gloves on the chili peppers. The hot beans box is checked off the recipe in inventory. Enter the house. Go to middle level and use the key to the first aid on the cabinet left of Toni's bedroom. Take the''' tranquilizer'. '''Get black powder:' Exit outside to the back of Toni's house through door right of Toni's bedroom. Take the''' funnel', '''torch' and dud from floor. In inventory, use the scalpel with the dud to get black powder. The black powder is checked off the recipe in inventory. Exit the house and go back to Village Center.